


sun sword

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: :), Because yes, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, aka caught making out, behind the scenes schmico, intern crack, nico being fucking gone for Levi among others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: schmico’s slice of lifeaka caught making out, intern crack, and so much fluff you’re probably gonna die or get tooth cavities.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt, Taryn Helm & Casey Parker & Dahlia Qadri & Levi Schmitt, the interns - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	sun sword

_ “ Do you know what I did every day before I went to college?” _

_“You’ll get the next one.”_

_“I- I don’t know, I might have a... thing.”_

_“I wasn’t Glasses, I wasn’t bumbly, I was a totally different person... I- I think it’s you!”_

_“And you’re also good at a lot of things.”_

_“So much better then a comic book!”_

“You know, we need Seattle Nap Time. I, of course, said this already when you weren’t listening and ogling Kim but later he dumped you in an elevator so I’m gonna say it again. Seattle Nap Time.”

Levi leans his head back so it rests 

lightly against the wall. “Taryn. Please. Shut. Up.”

“Seattle Nap Time!” She yells. 

“This brick is really cold,” Dahlia moans. “I just wanna put my whole body against it.”

“Kinky,” Parker mumbles, half asleep. 

Qadri smacks him absentmindedly with the pillow that was wedged between her hip and the bed frame. 

Levi snuggles up tighter to the wall. “Why do we insist on sleeping here. In the same bed. Sitting up.”

When he’s tired he gets sarcastic. 

“It’s tradition,” Dahlia groans. “This is what Meredith Grey, Christina Yang and Alex Karev did. So we do it too.”

“Oh god, Meredith Grey,” Taryn moans. 

“SHUT UP!” Everyone else yells. 

Qadri begins to laugh, hysterically, wheezing and holding her stomach and making these high pitched noises like there’s a harmonica in her throat. 

Then Parker begins to laugh. Then Levi. Then Taryn. And soon, they’re all laughing their asses off.

Slowly the laughter bubbles down, and Qadri stops laughing suddenly then slumps. 

“Did she just-?”

“Is your question if she just fell asleep because the answer is yes,” Levi grumbles. “Let’s follow Dahlia Qadri’s stellar example and go. The hell. To sleep.”

“You get sarcastic when you’re sleep deprived.”

“YA THINK, HELM?”

“Geez, ok then Schmitt. Sleep.”

“Thank you I love you good night,” he mumbles before drifting off, head resting next to Qadri’s.

“It’s ten am,” Parker says, looking at his watch.

Taryn’s already asleep. 

“You know, you really need to find a better place to sleep,” someone says. 

“Ughh,” Taryn groans. “Schmitt move, you’re on my leg.” 

“I can’t, Qadri’s pinning my arm.”

“Parker’s on my arm too!”

Taryn sighs. “Dahlia, honey, you can move your leg without your arm.”

“Oh.”

“You guys are idiots.” The guy says with a smile. 

Levi looks up and sees, it’s Nico. That stupidly handsome face is staring at him again, exactly the same way it had ambulance when he was talking about DnD.

Nico thinks he’s cute.

“If I weren’t so tired I’d hit you,” Taryn mumbles. 

“I’m a fellow, you can’t hit me.”

“Watch me, Kim.”

Levi smiles, the one thing he’s been really worrying about Nico and Taryn. His best friend and his boyfriend- he’s been praying they’re friendly.

He snaps back to the present. “Qadri, move your leg!”

“I’m too tired,” she wails. “Do it yourself.”

“It’s your leg!”

Qadri only whines again, so Levi takes matters into his own hands. Grabbing Qadri’s hip, he pushes her off the bed so hard she goes rolling to the floor with a squeal and a thump. 

Parker and Taryn laugh hysterically, and Nico sniggers quietly from five feet away. 

“You suck!” Qadri yells from the floor. “All of you!”

Taryn just snorts louder. 

Levi’s on a high. 

He just saved a patients life, caught a hematoma before it could get worse. It was  amazing . Dr Maggie-freaking-Pierce patted him on the shoulder and told him good job. Bailey said ‘nice catch’. 

Yes,  _Miranda Bailey_.

He slides next to Nico while he’s standing at a desk during his break. Hunt said take an extra ten minutes to his five, which he is perfectly happy with. 

Nico seems to understand the invitation, following him into the on call room right across the hallway. 

Levi smashes his lips against Nico’s kissing him deeply and fully, and the Korean man perfectly returns the gesture.

“Hey,” Nico breathes.

“You know how I said a few days ago how you make me more... me?”

Nico nods. 

“It’s true. I just saved a patients life today. I caught his hematoma and make sure his spleen didn’t rupture. I did that. Me. Glasses, Blood Bank, Levi Schmitt.”

Nico laughs, pressing his lips to Levi’s jaw. 

Levi leans back, simply taking in the feeling and letting the skin on his arms prickle.

“You’re hot when you’re confident,” Nico murmurs into his ear. 

The prickling in his arms turns to heat, pure heat, which settles into his stomach and makes him want everything and anything all at once. “We have fifteen minutes,” Levi moans. 

“Plenty of time,” Nico agrees, steering Levi to the bed in the corner of the tiny room. 

Levi’s knees hit the edge of the bed, and he folds and sits. Nico immediately crowds him, pushing him against the wall and straddling him. 

Levi moans again, his hands grasping Nico’s torso for something, anything, to hold onto. His hands slip under Nico’s shirt, massaging the defined muscles that lay there, waiting. 

Nico pulls his shirt over his head, and Levi almost faints. No matter how many times he sees it, Nico’s still just as magnificent shirtless as he was the first time in that intern locker room. He’s all sharp lines and hills and valleys and he wants, he wants everything. 

He pulls his own shirt up, clinging onto Nico as he rotates them so Levi falls down to the mattress. Nico ducks back down again, keeping his straddle around Levi’s waist and kissing him fiercely. Nico’s lips trail down Levi’s neck, biting and kissing as he makes his way to Levi’s collarbone. 

Levi’s hands roam over Nico’s back, from his hair to his neck, then his back muscles, and slowly, surely, down to his ass. Levi squeezes, and Nico swears. 

Levi lets out a laugh, reconnecting their lips as his hands rest at the point right above Nico’s pant line.

What he doesn’t hear are the voices calling his name outside the door, the helpful nurse who says he saw Levi go in there, forgetting to mention that a certain Dr Kim followed him. He doesn’t hear the door opening, and he doesn’t realize that he thought Nico locked it and Nico thought he locked it. 

Levi kisses Nico again and again, deeper and more fully each time, agonizingly slowly yet blindingly fast at the same time. His hands creep upward from their post at Nico’s waist to his back, massaging the stupidly defined muscles there. 

The door slams open. 

“Levi I heard about the hematoma congratula...!”

“Did you hear Bailey oh my god she was literally...!” 

Qadri and Taryn talk at the same time, Parker’s face peeking behind them. They both stop simultaneously, fading out as they look straight ahead.

Nico’s shirtless, straddling Levi who also happens to be shirtless. Levi’s hands are still entwined around Nico’s back and there are hickey marks on his neck, at least two of them. 

“Hi,” Levi squeaks. 

All three of the interns just stand there, frozen in shock. 

“So they did get back together,” Parker muses, collected as usual, and Qadri and Taryn snap out of their vegetative state.

“Levi I swear to god-“

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I knew you we’re banging someone you’re usually not in that good of a mood-“

“We’re you ever going to tell us?”

Qadri and Taryn both talk alternatively, before stopping. Neither Nico or Levi have moved, but Nico is silently laughing with his forehead resting on Levi’s chest.

“Only you would get us interrupted by interns,” he says affectionately. “I think your break is over.”

“Nooo,” Levi whines, his head hitting the pillow. Nico carefully un-straddles himself, pulling on his t-shirt before handing Levi his. 

“Are we still on for your place?” Levi mumbles, tugging the shirt over his head. 

“I’ll make dinner,” Nico says, it’s as if there’s no one else in the room. 

“Now go,” Levi says gently, giving Nico a little push. “Save lives. Or bones, whatever.”

Nico gives him a chaste kiss, and like that, he’s gone.

Levi does his best to be cool. “Thanks for interrupting my fifteen minutes to make out with my boyfriend time, let’s go back to rounds. 

“Tell is everything!” Qadri squeals!

“Well it started in the ambulance bay, after we got blown into one of the ambulances...”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is total shit a’ight byee


End file.
